


Scream My Name, Dean

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, dirtytalk, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight





	Scream My Name, Dean

"Sammy!" Dean cried out as his brother pounded into him.  
"Fuck, Dean. I love when you scream my name" Sam said with a growl.  
Sam held Dean's hips as he fucked his ass from behind. The sound of skin slapping skin fulled the dingy motel room.  
"Sammy. FUCK!... Gooooooddddd." Dean moaned out. Sam's cock was ramming against his prostate over and over again, driving him over the edge. He came on the bed, untouched, for the 4th time.  
Sam's rhythm never slowed, he actually started thrusting harder. Dean's screams were muffled by a pillow he shoved in his own face.  
"Damn, big brother. You love it don't you? You love my huge cock in your ass. Fuck." Sam slapped Dean's ass hard. Dean cried out and came again.  
"Sammmyyyy!"  
"FUCK!" Sam cried out, thrust a half dozen more times into Dean and came inside him.


End file.
